


Lances Mistake

by No2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No2/pseuds/No2
Summary: This is it. Lance thought. I'm going to die by a giant wet space cat.Lance pulls a prank on Sendak and it doesn't go well.





	Lances Mistake

This was a mistake. A bad bad mistake. He could hear Sendaks low angry growl over the con speaker and the faintest sound of water dripping to the floor. Shit. He thought.

It started when the team needed to split up to gather supplies to keep the castle running. Allura and Coran had to leave to get something that only alteans could retrieve while the rest of the team headed in the opposite direction for a very short visit to a peaceful market to obtain some items.

Someone had to stay at the castle and run it. Coran picked lance for the job so he stayed behind on the main deck sitting bored in his chair. At least the princess was impressed lance could handle this.

Though lance wouldn't be bored for long. Not too long ago Sendak had joined the team. Though even after all this time Sendak never really opened up to anyone. The only people he would talk to in a "friendly" way was Pidge and Shiro. Which still Sendak didn't really talk to much. Just sit by them and an occasional short conversation.  
Pidge would talk a mile a minute to him and apparently Sendak could keep up by the way he was always nodding and offering a short reply. Next was Shiro, Sendak seemed the most comfortable around. They would spar in the practice room and lance caught them having long quiet conversations sometimes.

But there was one thing about Sendak that lance couldn't get off his mind. His giant fluffy cat like ears. Lance would always remember his cat at his family's home whenever his eyes wandered to Sendaks ears. Then one day lance recalled a memory of his cat Pippin. Pippin had gotten under a car and came out covered in disgusting car fluid and oil. They had to give her a bath because they didn't want her cleaning herself and ingesting the car fluids. Pippin didn't enjoy the bath but she took it like a champ. Lance can't forget how funny it was to see pippin soaking wet, her fur sticking together and making her head look smaller and her eyes bigger. It was hilarious! One of the funniest things he's ever seen and a found memory.

Thats where lance got his idea.

But now lance realized what a mistake he had made. Looking up at the projection of the rest of the paladins in their lions and Sendak in his small fighter jet, you could very clearly see Sendaks head was sopping wet. Water dripped from his ears and the scariest look he's ever seen was plastered on sendaks face.

"What happened?" Hunk said while everyone was flying back to the castle. Allura and Coran where still an hour away.  
Lance was speechless staring at the screen.

"Sendak are you alright?" Shiro calmly spoke. Everyone had heard the splash of water coming from Sendaks con and the angry growl that came after it.

Sendak didn't reply. His eyes flickered up to the screen and somehow even through the screen Sendak was staring straight at him.  
Oh god he knew it was him. He knew lance had done this.

"Hey lance let us back in the castle!" Pidge exclaimed.

No lance couldn't let them in! Sendak was going to kill him. Murder was eminent on his face. _This is it_. Lance thought. _I'm going to die by a giant wet space cat._

"Lance!" Keith yelled getting impatient.

"Come on lance hurry up!" Pidge said.

"Yes lance." Sendak finally spoke up. His glare sending daggers through the screen. Water still dripping from his face.  
"Let us IN." Sendak growled.

Frozen lance didn't move. To caught up within an internal conflict.

"Lance?" Shiro said softly.

With that lance opened the gates to everyone. No one said anything or maybe they did but lance could no longer hear them. _Maybe I should hide?_ Lance thought. _Oh man what if Sendak could smell fear!?_ Lance started flailing around walking fast in circles. _I'll sweet talk my way out, no one can resit my cha...._

Sendak was in the doorway.

_Holy moly how did he get here so fast!?_  
Sendak was standing tall, his head soaking wet just like lance had planned. The fur around his jaw had been patted down by the water and his ears were just as big as before. He looked funny.

Sendak stalked up to lance quickly. The rest of the paladins just entering the room.

"H..hey man." Lance smiled weakly walking back into the control panel. Now trapped between it and Sendak. He could hear Sendak growling from his chest within his armor.

"Oh my god..." hunk whispered while the other paladins looked at the scene. There was a small trail of water following Sendak while more water still dripped off his fur onto the floor.

Shiro burst into laughter. His laughter shocking everyone especially lance. He thought Shiro would be mad. Sendak bristled at Shiros laughs and stood his shoulders higher.

Pidge was smirking like crazy next to Shiro while tears began to form around Shiros eyes from laughing so hard. No one had ever seen Shiro laugh so hard before. Hunk looked terrified for lance, his nails at his mouth anxiously. And Keith looked the same as normal despite the situation. Stupid Keith.

"Lance." Sendak said. It was the first time Sendak ever called him by his name and not by the blue paladin.

"Yes." His voice cracked.

"You did this." He growled. Oh man Sendak looked so funny but _so mad_.

"I it it's a joke." Lance offered.

"Joke?" Sendak bent closer. Not understanding the concept.

"Yeah to make everyone laugh...together.." His voice came out strangled. Shiro was still laughing quietly, one of Sendaks ears were focused on his laugh.

Sendak stepped closer, bending his height down to stare at lance. He barred his teeth and lance yelped.

"It is not funny." Sendak glared at him his sharp teeth inches away from lances face.  
Shiros continuous laugh said otherwise.

"S..sorry." He squeaked. This is it, now Sendak was finally going to kill him. His life ending over a stupid prank. Sendak opened his fangs lance eyed the sharp digits in fear. Then right when lance was sure Sendak would eat him right there in front of everyone, Sendak roared in his face and then turned away from him. Lance fell on his butt to the floor and this time he heard Keith let out the faintest laugh.

Sendak stalked to the door but paused and turned to look at lance one more time.

"This "joke" I will get you back with one." Sendak threatened. Then stormed out of the room down the hall.

So Sendak wasn't going to eat him? Lance was still shocked sitting on his butt against the cold floor when Allura and Coran walked into the room.

"Hello paladins we have returned..." Alluras smile paused as she took in the situation. Looking around at everyone and Shiros faint giggles as he clutched his stomach.

"What happened...why is there water on the floor?"

Still laughing Shiro left the room to find Sendak and hunk helped lance off the floor.

"I can tell you what happened." Pidge smiled.  
Lance whined softly

"Please don't Pidge!"

"Well, it was funny!" Pidge admitted.

Lance groaned again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar and word mistakes!


End file.
